EL CHICO INDICADO
by saori cullen
Summary: ALICE CULLEN ES UNA CHICA ALEGRE OPTIMISTA SIEMPRE PENSO QUE PETTER ERA SU CHICO INDICADO HASTA QUE FUE HERIDA EN SU PRIMER AMOR POR LO CUAL DEJA DE SER LO QUE ERA PARA COMBERTIRSE EN TODO LO CONTRARIO, HASTA QUE CONOCE A JASPER HALE EL HERMANO GEMELO DE SU MEJOR AMIGA QUE CON EL EMPIEZA A REVIVIR PERO HAY UN PROBLEMA HAY PERSONAS QUE SE INTERPONEN


_**EL CHICO INDICADO**_

**CAP 1**

**Alice pov **

**Alice cullen ya apresúrate si no vamos a llegar tarde .- gritaron mis hermanos mayores . emmet que es como un niño de 10 años metido en un cuepo de un adolecente de 18 años , y mi hermano edward que es alto no tanto como emmet , tiene su cabello cobrizo , ojos verdes heredaros de mi abuela Elizabeth .**

**Eddy , emmy que me queda mejor esta falda rosa con su hermoso encaje o esta falda azul .- les mostré las fadas cuando ellos se pararon en el marco de la puerta **

**Alice tu eres la que sabe mas de tu look y si alguien te dice algo tu dices lo contrario a si que tu eligelo.- contesto edward **

**Siii ya se pero ustedes son hombres o eso aparentan a si que cual les gustaría mas en una chica .- ellos se molestaron por lo que les dije pero fue broma que no se pueden divertir .**

**Creo que se te veria mejor la falda rosa .- menciono emmet, **

**Hay no esa no yo preferiría la de color azul .- le aclare **

**Vez como es siempre dice todo lo contrario , saben los espero abajo .- dijo edward **

**Bueno pues ya apresúrate por que llegaremos tarede .- dijo emmet cuando edward se retiro**

**20 minutos después ya estaba en el auto de edward . en cuanto llegamos al instituto baje del auto y fui a saludar a mis mejores amigas rosalie una rubia de cuerpazo que parece que fue hecha por dioses ella es novia de emmet , y por otro lado mi nueva y mejor amiga bella es hermana menor de rosalie ella es alta bueno no tanto que su hermana pero si mas que yo , ella tiene su cabellera color marron le gusta mucho la literatura NOTA presentársela a edward **

**Hola chicas .- salude y ellas me abrazaron **

**Hola alice .- dijieron las dos **

**Y tus hermanos ali .-menciono rosalie , mentira ella nada mas pregunta por emmmet **

**Bueno emmet por ahí ha de venir y edward se me perdió por ir corriendo a saludarlas .- conteste**

**Eh vamos a llegar tarde a nuestras clases si no nos apresuramos .- comento bella **

**Bueno chicas nos vemos luego que a mi si se me hace tarde – dijo rosalie y se marcho dejándome con bella**

**No sabia que tuvieras otro hermano aparte de emmet .-dijo bella, se me olvidaba decir que bella era nueva en forks tenia como 2 dias que había llegado ella se encontraba antes con su mama y su hermano el gemelo de rosalie en los angeles **

**Ah el es mi hermano mayor que yo pero menor que emmet sabes te lo presentare después de clases y ya sirve para que vallas a mi cas .- siii le presentare a edward ya que el es un forever alone **

**Tendre que avisarle a rose para que no me espere ya sabes quiere salir con emmet.-**

**Después de esa pequeña charla nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases , unas cuantas horas des pues llego el almuerzo .caminaba por los pasillos mas bien estaba danzando XD cuando me encontré con edward este tenia su ojo derecho de un color morado oh dios **

**Hey duende nos vemos en la salida .- este me contesto sonriendo **

**Y porque? , oye porque tienes tu ojo morado ?.-**

**Ah porque me james y yo nos peleamos , el director nos vio y me mando a la sala de castigos a si también me suspendieron por 3 dias .- **

**Y que con el tal james ? también lo suspenderán ?.-**

**Lo expulsaron del instituto .- que bien que lo expulsaron ese tipo lo odiaba .- bueno ali nos vemos en la salida .- se despidió y se marcho a la sala de castigos **

**Bueno ya no pude presentárselo a bella , me sorprende que edward hiciera eso ya que el se comporta decentemente es muy serio , pero ya veo que tiene furia el chamaco jajaja .**

**Que tal ali .-dijo bella sacándome de mis pensamientos **

**Hola .- recogimos nuestros almuerzos y nos dirigimos a la mesa **

**Porque estas tan distraída ali.- **

**Mmm porque a edward lo enviaron a la sala de castigos y estará expulsado los próximos tres días .-**

**Y por que ? .- pregunto**

**Es que se peleo con james .- respondi **

**O h entonces el fue es que escuche mencionar a varias personas hablar de ello , sabes hasta los grabaron . y como se encuentra .- los grabaron wuao eso quiero verlo **

**Aparte de un ojo morado y de el labio roto , si esta bien .- la verdad si sorprende nunca pensé que se pelearía **

**Hay ali. .- dijo bella**

**Cambiando de tema te vienes con migo verdad y te quedas a dormir siii.- le avise **

**Nop ella no se ira contigo .- hablo rose cuando llego con emmet **

**Pero porque ?.- pregunte **

**Es que mi ….- enfrente de nuestra mesa paso peter aaah el chico , guapo , lindo que me ah fechado el corazón . una de la suerte que tengo es que tengo una clase con y compartimos pupitre , a veces hablo con el y son las platicas muy divertidas .- **

**Enana , ali , alice hey estas ahí tierra llamando a alice .- emmmet me hacia señas con su mano **

**Pe,perdón que decías rosalie? .- pregunte ya que no escuche lo que dijo **

**A bueno ella no te podrá acompañar ya que iremos a casa después de clases .- **

**Pero porque ? dimeeee .- QUE otra vez ya no podre presentar a bella con edward **

**Es que mi padre quiere que lo acompañemos a una comida juntos con sus socios , aparte quiere hablar sobre la llegada de mi gemelo .- **

**A ok entonces nos vemos después vale , se quedan a dormir siii.- hice un puchero**

**Si vamos .- rosalie beso a emmet **

**No coman enfrente de los pobres .-mencione**

**Jajaja ya enana oye ¿Quién es ese chico ?.- pregunto emmet **

**Ah el es peter .- suspire después de decir su nombre .-queda en la clase en mi clase de español .-**

**Y has hablado con el ali.- hablo bella **

**Sii es muy lindo , sabes quiero invitarlo a Sali.- les dije**

**NO que te invite el tu no tienes que decirle nada .- aclaro emmet el siempre tan protector **

**Tocaron el timbre y me despedí de ellos , me dirigí a mi clase de español yeeeeeh **

**Hola ali.- saludo petter **

**Hola petter.-**

**Oye quieres ir al cine con migo .- aaaaaaaaaaah si no estuviera en medio de tanta gente empiezo a bailar y a gritar **

**Sii claro que te parece mañana viernes .- **

**Me parece bien a las 8:00 te parece bien paso por ti.- menciono mientras tomaba asiento **

**Siii esta bien .- tome asiento y ya no pude platicar con el ya que llego la maestra verónica **


End file.
